Equal Footing
by pebsa31
Summary: I'm new to fanfiction and read Simon's The Other Foot. This is my take on his story. I mean no disrespect in using his characters and hope none is taken. Please excuse grammatical and spacing errors that you find as I haven't had a chance to have it beta'd, but needed to post before I leave for several days. I will be cleaning up the errors as I go along.
1. Chapter 1

Equal Footing

CHAPTER 1

Brian and Steve strolled through MOMA, catching the last few days of the Dali exhibit. They'd meant to catch it sooner, but business and life got in the way. After 12 years together, lazy Saturday's were still a favorite for the pair. They had a good life together, slowed down quite a bit from their first few almost giddy years together. They'd settled into their own skin, lived at their own pace.

They weren't overtly affectionate in public, but touched frequently and you knew they were a couple as soon as you saw them. They seemed genuinely happy and at peace with one another.

They both turned their heads as they heard a startled laugh way at the other end of the hall. The two men were embracing, kissing and laughing into one another's mouths. You could see that the taller man had snuck up and surprised the shorter one, but they were truly delighted to see one another. Steve elbowed Brian and they both smiled to each other. Young love they thought. Really openly affectionate and excited about new love probably.

As they strolled closer, making their way through the gallery, both thought they recognized the blond head, though his back was to them. The shorter man was excitedly explaining something to the taller, motioning to the wall. The taller man then snuggled behind the shorter, arms wrapped around his waist as he listened intently at whatever the other man was explaining, blocking their view. Once the embrace was broken, it was clear, that bubble butt was unmistakably Justin. They hadn't seen Justin in 8 years.

"Justin?"

Spinning around, recognition coming to his face he flashed that Sunshine smile, "Brian! Steve! What are you two doing here?" They exchanged half hugs and awkward handshakes.

"We were just catching the exhibit before it leaves. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm going to have a few pieces displayed here as part of a young artists exhibit and was just checking out the space."

"That's great Justin. Brian and I have kind of followed your career over the years. Your work just gets better and better. Congratulations on the show. That's pretty big, huh?"

"Thanks. Oh where are my manners. Babe, this is an old friend Brian Kinney and his partner Steve Brenner. Steve and Brian, this is my partner Jay Archer." Justin beamed up at Jay, who gave him an affectionate squeeze and quick kiss.

Handshakes and smiles were exchanged. It didn't seem as if Brian's name immediately rang familiar for Jay. Taking in the younger man, Brian noticed that Jay was quite handsome, in an unassuming way. He dressed very casually and comfortably as someone in Justin's age range would, but he still had an air of success about him. Even through his jacket, you could tell that he had a great body. Lean and toned, probably the type that could eat anything and never gain an ounce. He was an inch or two taller than Brian, with a full chestnut head of hair sporting an expensive haircut. He had friendly light green eyes, framed by long lashes and a really nice smile of his own. Justin as always looked great.

Yes, Justin looked great, Steve thought. Probably better than he had when Steve first met him. His blond hair was a little longer than Steve remembered, and the blue cashmere sweater he wore made his impossibly blue eyes look even bluer. His tight fitted designer fit hugged his perfect bubble butt. His smile, genuinely beaming made him look much younger than his now 32 years.

Even though Steve knew he had absolutely nothing to worry about, his old insecurities about his age crept back in. Sensing this Brian pulled him closer. Thank God Justin and Jay seemed to be really in love.

Steve was now 56, and though he looked good for his age and tried to stay in shape, he was still 56. Brian still looked great at 44, but the Stud of Liberty Avenue was gone.

"So, what are you guy's doing tonight. We'd love to take you two to dinner and catch up on the last what is it now 8 years," said Brian?

Justin and Jay looked at each other, then Justin said disappointedly, "Oh that would be nice Brian, but we're meeting friends tonight, sort of a business slash strategy meeting."

Sensing Justin's disappointment Jay said, "Nonsense babe. Why don't you go to dinner with Brian and Steve, and I'll try to meet you guys there after I meet Stan and KG.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know these meetings bore you anyway."

"OK . So where and what time were you guys thinking."

Smiling, Brian said, "How about Le Bernardin at 7:00. It's one of our favorite restaurants. Do you know where it is?"

"Fancy," Justin laughed. "Yeah I know where it is. I'll see you two at 7:00."

"Baby, I'm gonna get out of here. I just thought I'd bring you lunch since I know you'll forget when you're all wrapped up in your art. I left it in Julie's office."

"Awww, aren't you sweet?"

"Yeah, that's why you love me?" Jay wrapped Justin in a sweet kiss goodbye, shook hand with Brian and Steve and left.

In the cab on the way home, Brian said, "Imagine running in to Justin after all these years. Do you think I should pick somewhere else to eat? More casual. They don't really seem like the Le Bernardin crowd."

"Le Bernardin will be fine. You always told me Justin was raised with country club manners and Jay doesn't seem like a Neanderthal. Justin looked good huh? He seems happy."

Laughing, "Yeah, I'm happy for him. It seems like he's really gotten it together." Steve possessively snuggled closer to Brian in the taxi.

Finally, thought Steve. It wasn't that he didn't like Justin, it was just that for a long time Brian felt so guilty about how they'd cheated behind Justin's back and hurt the boy that he thought he always had to come to Justin's rescue. For a while afterwards Justin was a mess, truly heartbroken and Brian had a crazy fantasy that he and Steve could start their life together while he and Justin remained close friends. For years Steve thought Brian would go back to Justin out of shear guilt, even though Brian did also love Justin. He just loved Steve more and Steve was and easier fit for Brian to start his new life and become the Brian Kinney that no-one else seemed to want him to become.

Honestly, Steve didn't like what they'd done to Justin either, but people fall in and out of love all the time. It's life; you hurt, then you move on. Finally Steve got fed up and forced Brian to make a choice. They couldn't fully be Steve and Brian when there was also some duty bound link to the Brian and Justin show. Brian made his choice and slowly peeled himself away. To his surprise and Brian's hurt, Justin pulled back too and left them alone and got on with his life. He knew Brian had kept occasional tabs on the younger man through his Pittsburgh family, but they really seemed reluctant to speak on him too much, no more than just general information that he was doing well. Good. It seemed that even though it was wrong the way he and Brian came together, it turned out great all around.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Equal Footing

CHAPTER 2

Steve and Brian came back to their home and made slow passionate love. Their sex life was still pretty good, but not the marathon sessions that they used to have. They were still passionate about one another but Steve was older and couldn't keep up their former pace. Brian had slowed down quite a bit too, but they still had sex at least 4 or 5 times a week.

After a shower, Steve stood looking at himself naked in the full length mirror in their bedroom. He didn't look bad for his age. He'd gained some weight in 12 years, maybe 15 pounds, but it sat ok on his frame. Beside slight love handles, he looked fairly fit. He now had hair growing in places it hadn't before but he was conscientious to keep well groomed for his younger lover, even after all these years. He hadn't turned completely gray yet, but what he did have he kept it at bay with regular salon visits to bring back his fake natural color. The carpet definitely didn't match the drapes though. There wasn't much he could do to stop the continuing of a receding hairline except style it to conceal. His skin was never Justin's still peaches and cream perfection; it was grizzled man's skin. He didn't have too much sun damage and only moderate age spots. He still looked pretty good after so many years.

Brian watched him staring at himself in the mirror and came up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing, just checking myself out in the mirror." Steve grabbed his love handles.

"Well if you want to know how you look, just ask me. I love your body. Especially this part." Brian reached for his cock.

"Haven't had enough Mr. Kinney?"

"I never get enough of you." Brian placed soft kisses on his neck, his cock beginning to stir again.

"What did you think of Justin and his partner Jay? Aging well, huh?" Brian straightened up to look at him. "It's funny how you look at yourself thinking you still look great and you see two young kids like that and suddenly you notice every place that gravity has taken hold."

"What are you worried about, you still look great? I'm 44. I don't look like I looked 12 years ago either. Yes, Justin and Jay do have the advantage of youth on their side, but if I'd wanted Justin in that way I would have chosen him. I chose you. I love you Mr. Brenner." With that Brian pinned Steve up against the wall and fucked him frantically. It had been a long time since they'd done it twice in one day.

Brian and Steve dressed and headed out to dinner.

Justin came onto the restaurant at 5 past 7 and was again beaming his Sunshine smile as the maitre'd bought him over to the table. He wore butt hugging black slacks and an apricot sweater that made his skin look even more flawless. Again, he looked great. Brian and Steve stood up, and a more comfortable hug took place between Brian and Justin.

After placing drink orders, "So Sunshine, you look great. Really happy. I can tell you and Jay are still in your honeymoon phase, but you both seem really in love."

Justin looked at him curiously and was about to say something, but before he could answer, a smattering of whispers around them, and eyes casually glanced toward the door. Their eyes followed as an obviously important person had entered the restaurant. Coming through the door was a man with a Brian Kinney type presence. Incredibly handsome, but unassuming. Well dressed with a suit from the Armani line, yet to be released until the spring fashion shows. Calm grace, easy sophistication. A man comfortable in his own skin. Well he was Brian Kinney before Brian was domesticated anyway. And minus the outsized ego. The maitre'd rushed to greet the man, extolling special treatment to the VIP and took his coat. With an easy and friendly smile, the young man waved him off and made his way in their direction.

It wasn't until he was halfway to their table that Brian and Steve realized that this was Justin's Jay. He seemed so different than the man they'd met earlier that day. Coming up to the table, he bent down to kiss Justin, and shook hands with Brian and Steve.

"Hey babe. Miss me?"

"Always." As they scooted their chairs closer and leaned in closer to one another hands held between them.

"Brian, Steve, sorry I'm late. I tried to get out of their as soon as possible, but you know how KG can talk." This last bit said to Justin eliciting a chuckle between them.

""No problem Jay, you haven't missed much.

"So, we were just saying to young Justin here, that you guys seem like you're still in your honeymoon phase. How long have you known each other? Where'd you meet?"

Chuckling again they looked at one another, "We seem like we're in our honeymoon phase? We've been together for almost 8 years. You should've seen us when we were in our honeymoon phase. "Justin picked an imaginary piece of lint off Jay's jacket, just needing to touch him. 'We met when Justin was getting his Master's In Art from Berkley. I was a guest lecturer in one of his computer graphics courses."

"Wow, 8 years, I would never have guessed that," said Steve.

"What about you and Brian? We haven't talked since this afternoon. I feel like I'm a little bit out of the loop. How do you all know each other?"

"Honey, this is Brian. From Pittsburgh. My ex, Brian."

"Ohhhhh, Brian. OK. And Steve. Well it is a small world. All's well that ends well right?"

"Anyway, so what do you guys do?"

"I'm a senior partner at Brenner/Vanguard, and Steve is the Brenner in the equation" Brian said proudly.

"Yes, I've heard of them. They're supposed to be pretty good. "

"We're the best" Brian said. Never one for modesty.

"So you kids have been together 8 years. You would've been pretty young to be a guest lecturer wouldn't you?"

"Did you just say "you kids," Justin laughed. ""What are you a 50 year old now…?"

Uneasy silence, remembering that Steve was over 50. Jay was oblivious to the unintentional slight.

"Not really, I guess I was what 36 at the time. I'm 43 now. Justin was the young one, barely 25."

Choking on his water a little, Steve said "You're 43? I thought you guys were the same age. What's your secret?"

Brian sized him up, jaw tightening a bit. Jay was just a year younger than he, but looked no older than 33 or 34.

"Yeah, I probably just look younger because I'm with Justin, who still looks like a teenager. He sure keeps me young, chasing away all the art scene groupies."

"Whatever. I'm the one chasing them away from you." They leaned in for a quick kiss.

Steve patted Brian's knee under the table and scooted closer.

The conversation continued during the meal. "So Jay, you're obviously well known. What do you do?"

"Oh, a group of college friends and I started Quantum 8."

Mouth gaping a bit. "You're Jonathan Archer?"

"Yes, I am, but call me Jay."

"You're like the heir apparent to Steve Jobs. Who doesn't own a Quantum 8 device these day? Wow, I'm really impressed."

Justin sat there beaming proudly.

"Well Steve, really I think we just got lucky" Hot and modest too.

"We have a big advertising pitch with your company this week" remarked Brian.

"Really? I don't really get too involved with the advertising side of things until we're nearing a product launch. You must be working on getting the account for the new Quantum hybrid tablet."

"You must be meeting with KG Brian. I know he's got a few meetings set up with ad agencies because they are looking for an entirely new style to set the tablet apart from the rest of the market" said Justin.

Smiling at Justin, Brian said, "I see you married up."

"Actually Brian, I feel like I'm the one who married up. We were already a company of course, but convincing me to expand into future concepts in computing was all Justin encouragement. I would never have done it if I hadn't met him. He own 20% stock in our company."

"Well Sunshine, I won't say I'm surprised. We always knew you were smart and wise beyond your years." With that statement, the irony wasn't lost on any of them. Jay and Justin could buy Brian and Steve 100 times over. Even though he was happy for Justin, why was Brian also a little annoyed? Hell, a lot annoyed.

The rest of the dinner conversation flowed freely, catching up on the Pittsburgh family amongst other things.

As they were preparing to head in separate directions, Brian asked where they were staying, both he and Steve really tired from the full day.

"Oh we actually have a place on the Upper West Side that we use when we're in town. We mostly stay in the San Francisco though" Brian looked surprised.

"I never knew you still spent time in New York. All these years."

"Well you wouldn't have. It's not like we kept in touch over the last 8 years. We're not headed home anyway. What time is it? We're meeting some friends to shoot pool at McGee in Soho."

"Hey Jus, you think Brian and Steve would want to join…"

"No, Jay, I don't think they're exactly the pool hall types. Besides they both already said they were going home to go to bed."

"What's that supposed to mean Sunshine? I don't recall you or any of the old gang ever beating me at pool."

"Brian you look like you haven't played pool since you left Pittsburgh." Justin chuckled at the minor slight. "And I'm sure Steve wouldn't like a smoky pool hall full of loud men."

Steve didn't play pool and he didn't want to hang out in a pool hall. Brian on the other hand was a little offended hearing the truth. When did he stop playing pool on a Saturday night and instead read a book or cuddled with Steve on the couch watching movies? This whole day made him feel really old and really stuffy.

"You know Justin; I think that's a challenge." Steve sighed. He hadn't seen this Brian Kinney in a long time. If ever.

"You don't have to prove anything to me Brian," Justin blinked innocently.

Brian cocked his eyebrow getting annoyed. Steve put his hand on Brian's arm and said, "Bri, how about we take a rain check? I really am beat."

Turning to Steve, rubbing his arms, "Why don't you go home and get some rest. I'll be home a little later. I think I'd like to play pool."

Another long sigh. Yeah right, like he was going home while Brian went out with Justin. "No, let's go play pool."

"Great guys. You can ride with us. I have some clothes in the car to change in to."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Equal Footing

CHAPTER 3

Once in the limo, Jay changed into jeans and button down. He really did have a fantastic body. Brian groaned.

"Hey would you mind stopping off at our place quickly so Steve and I can change? It's on the way."

They all went up to Brian and Steve's place in the Trump Tower. Justin and Jay looked around as they waited. To his surprise, they had several of Justin's paintings displayed on various walls in the home.

When they emerged from the bedroom, Justin and Jay were in a tight embrace kissing seductively. Steve changed onto jeans and a blazer. Brian came out looking like the Brian Kinney of old. Black wife beater, fitted D&G jeans, Prada boots and a black leather jacket.

Justin smiled a bit. "When did you get so many of my paintings? I know I'd given you a few but never knew you had others".

"Through the years we've been collecting. I've always liked your artwork. Anyway, you guys ready?" Brian said dismissively.

McGee's was like Woody's but much more crowded on a Saturday night. Brian had been here before, but it had been many, many years. Justin and Jay's friends had commandeered two tables and were already playing. Justin made introductions all around. He had his own little family of friends reminding Brian of Mikey, Emmett and Ted. There were Jay's partners KG and his boyfriend Theo and Stan who was clearly straight. Then Justin's friends, Kevin the Emmett of the bunch, Sean and Pete, and Mark. One person both Brian and Steve knew was Cal Thompson and his boy toy Jason. His company was a client of Brenner/Vanguard and Steve and Brian had seen him and the new boy of that particular week at several social and charity functions over the years.

"Steve, Brian; surprised to see you two here" as they shook hands

"We're surprised to see you here. How do you know this bunch?"

"Oh, I've been friends with Jay and Justin for years. We all get together regularly when they're in town. What about you two? This doesn't seem like your kind of spot. Brian, I don't think I've ever seen you dressed like that." Brian was annoyed again. "How do you know those two?"

"We ran into Justin at today. We haven't seen each other in 8 years."

"How did you all know each other?"

"Justin is Brian's ex" said Steve.

His surprised expression wasn't lost on either of them. It clearly said, 'How did you ever let that go'?

"Really, and it's been eight years? How long have you and Steve been together?"

"No, it's been 12 years since we were together, 8 years since we've seen each other. Steve and I have been together 12 years."

"Oh." Cal dropped the subject but you could see the question on his face, his eyes quickly going from Steve to Justin and back again, and then shaking his head slightly.

They rejoined the group and played pool. Steve sat on a bar stool nursing a beer. Justin and Jay were very playful. Justin didn't play pool either but he was always near Jay, giving Jay whispered motivation for making particularly hard shots. Brian was having fun despite losing almost every game.

Brian and Mark were playing KG and Stan when Brian made his way to the bathroom. He didn't notice that Justin and Jay had slipped away.

"Yeah baby….nobody does it like you do….suck it baby….Uhhh baby, I'm gonna cum…Oh my God Jus…Uhhh….JUSTIN…" Justin swallowed every drop of cum and stood up to share Jay's essence with him in a kiss.

Justin and Jay came out of the stall, looking sheepish, noticing Brian at a urinal.

"Hey, your game over with KG and Stan?"

"Yeah, the table is free."

Justin and Jay washed their hands and left the restroom holding hands.

Another hours or so, they all left McGee's. Brian and Steve were beyond exhausted.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next afternoon, Brian awoke feeling like death warmed over. He was past his prime, that was certain. When that had happened; he didn't know? He wanted nothing more than to spend a lazy Sunday curled up with Steve on the couch.

They'd started discussing the pitch to Quantum 8. It was Brian's project because he was still the best ad man there was. Scoring this account, even though it was a product launch for one specific product was huge. If they could translate this one campaign into future campaigns with other Quantum 8 products it would undoubtedly make Brenner/Vanguard the number one ad agency in New York.

"So, Justin's partner created Quantum 8. Hmmm…. Wow. That's….something."

"Yeah." Brian said, lost in thought about the day before.

"Do you feel like you're ready for the big pitch next week? I heard Justin mention that KG and their advertising arm were meeting with several potential agencies."

"Well that's to be expected, Quantum 8 is fucking huge."

"I'm thinking we're going to need a spectacular presentation. Something they can't say no to, even if they want to."

"I did this entire presentation myself. I can assure you, it's pretty fucking spectacular."

"Yeah, I'm sure it is, but do you think our campaign would set us apart from the others?"

Getting angry. "Well I don't know Steve, I don't know what the other agencies are pitching, but I know the quality of my work. What are you getting at?"

"Why are you getting angry?"

"I'm not getting angry, but it sounds like you're questioning my work."

"Brian, I know your work is stellar. I'm not questioning that. It's just, well….we really need to get this campaign. You don't think that maybe, just maybe Justin is harboring any past grudges do you?"

Brian turned around to face him. "It's been 12 years now Steve. 8 years since I've even seen him. I highly doubt Justin is still harboring a grudge. Besides, he's not like that. He never was. Anyway, you saw him last night. He and Jay are ridiculously happy together. Fuck, why wouldn't they be?"

"I know you're probably right, but even if us being together was the right thing for us, we still went about it the wrong way. I know that he's no big fan of me. I just don't want that to cloud our chances. Hell, you haven't even seen each other in 8 years as you say. We don't know how he really feels about all that happened."

"You know what Steve; I, no we both helped Justin a lot the first few years. We tried to ease the hurt a little. But you made me choose. I couldn't be your partner and a good friend to Justin too, so I chose and I chose you. So don't forget the fucking history here. If now somehow it's inconvenient and it might have helped that we'd stayed friends, well we'll just have to live with it." Calming some, "But I know you're worried unnecessarily. He was never spiteful or vengeful. I doubt he would have ever done to us what we did to him. And I'm sure he won't use it as a wedge to deny us the account. He probably won't give us any special consideration, but he's not going to deny us either."

Picking up his phone Brian scrolled through to find the new numbers they'd exchanged and connected the call. Hell looked at Steve as he spoke.

"Hello."

"Justin?"

"Brian? This is a surprise. What's up?"

"Hey, where's Jay?"

"He went out for his run about an hour ago. Can I help you with something?" Jesus. Brian was wiped and Jay was out running a few miles. He shook his head and glanced at Steve.

"Well, I was wondering, you know we have that pitch to Quantum 8 this week. Do you think we could get a sneak peak of an actual Hybrid Tablet? Just to maybe tweak my presentation a little. I don't want to cross any boundaries or have an unfair advantage, but I thought it wouldn't hurt to ask."

"I don't think that would be a problem. But let me give you KG's number, I'm sure he could get a prototype over to you." Brian didn't know why he felt disappointed getting dispatched to KG.

"Oh, umm ok. I just thought maybe you guys had the new model lying around that I could look at."

"Hmmmm…ok, why don't you and Steve come to dinner? Jay won't mind showing it to you and he's much more versed on the new features than I am. 7:00 o'clock o.k.?"

"Yeah, sounds great."

"Alright, I'll text you the address."

"Ok, bye."

Brian turned to Steve. "See, I told you. You up to going to dinner at their place?"

Justin and Jay owned an apartment in one of the swankier buildings in New York. While it was large and very, very nice, it wasn't nearly as large as Brian and Steve's two floor apartment in the Trump Tower. Inside, it was very unpretentious, warm, cozy and homey; like Justin. It totally belied Justin and Jay's financial status. The smells coming from the kitchen were heavenly.

"Hey, thanks for inviting us?" Brian handed over a very expensive bottle of wine.

"Oh, you're welcome. You didn't have to bring wine. Come on in. Make yourselves at home."

Justin took their jackets. Steve turned to him and said, "It smells great in here. What are you cooking?"

"Jambalaya" Justin and Brian answered in unison.

Justin smiled. "You remembered?"

"Yeah, it was one of the only things you could make for the longest." Brian grinned.

Justin laughed. "Well my culinary skills have greatly improved thank you very much. But my Jambalaya is Jay's favorite. It's nothing fancy so I hope its ok. Steve I hope you don't mind spicy food."

"No, not at all."

"Well again, make yourselves at home while I finish up in the kitchen. Jay should be out in a minute. He's on a conference call. That man never stops working."

Brian and Steve wandered around checking out the displayed artwork. Along with Justin's pieces they had some very pricey masterpieces hanging along with some unknown artists, but it all fit right in with the cozy décor.

Justin came out a few minutes later with glasses of wine for them. "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes. I'm just waiting for the bread to finish. Have a seat."

Steve and Brian sat together on the couch. "Justin, we love your place. It's so inviting. How long have you guys had it?"

"Jay owned this place when we met. Even though his base is San Francisco, he'd come here so often that he decided to buy a place. Mind you, it looked like frat pad before I got to it. We're not really flashy and there was no need to buy a bigger place. We do have one place that may be considered a little flashy, but the kids love it, so we can't really get rid of it."

"Kids? You guys have children?" Brian asked, unable to mask his surprise.

"Yes. Three. Can you believe it? Jay was married before and he had two. He and I have one together. Two girls and a boy. We don't like them to miss too much school, so we don't usually bring them with us to New York unless it's summer time. We're only here maybe a quarter of the time."

"How didn't I know any of this? Why didn't I know you spent that kind of time in New York? You have truly shocked me in the last couple of days Sunshine. You seem really happy, though."

"Well I'm sure my name doesn't come up in much conversation even amongst the Pittsburgh crew. I got the message loud and clear 8 years ago that maybe our friendship had run its course. And it worked out for the best, but yeah, I am deliriously happy. You know family and my art was always what mattered most to me, so I feel like I now have it all. But look at you guys, being soul mates and all. You said 12 years ago that you found your domestic bliss and you're still together. I'm happy for you guys. Really." Steve looked at Brian and reached over and grabbed his hand, their fingers intertwined.

Just then Jay came out and bent down to kiss Justin. "Hey guys, I heard you come in. Sorry for being rude. I had a conference call I couldn't get out of."

"No problem. Thanks for having us on such short notice."

"Well, dinner should be just about done. I'll call you guys when it's ready." Justin got up to check the food.

"You guys will excuse me for a minute? I'm going to help Justin in the kitchen."

"Yeah, go right ahead."

Brian and Steve could hear Justin and Jay laughing and joking with one another in the kitchen. Easy banter back and forth. It seemed like they really had a lot of fun together. Sunshine hadn't changed a bit. Brian thought back to days spent feeding each other ice cream and fucking on the chaise in his loft. He found himself wondering what his life would have been like if he'd have chosen Ju….What was he thinking. He and Steve had a good life. Maybe Steve wasn't the jokey type and they'd never fed each other ice cream, but they had a good, mature, comfortable, quiet life. Just what Brian had said he wanted. He never had to wait for Steve to grow up. He didn't have to explain things to Steve, as Steve reminded him. He and Steve were equals, whereas Justin would eventually get there (boy did he ever get there), but Brian never was patient. Steve was the grown-up in their relationship at the beginning. But Steve didn't want to have to wait for Brian to grow up either, so he quickly matured into the perfect partner. As a result, they were easing into old age together. Comfortable like old couches. Brian had told himself that he truly loved them both, but he just loved Steve more. He really had believed that. Then.

Dinner was delicious. Even better than Brian remembered it. Sunshine had truly perfected Jambalaya. Conversation was good, mostly talking business, between Brian, Steve and Jay. Brian and Steve really like Jay. What was there not to like? After dinner Jay showed Brian and Steve the features of the new Hybrid Tablet, then the men adjourned back to the living room where Justin had set out coffee. They sat around talking old times and catching up.

"Justin, do you think Steve and Brian might like to come on our family extravaganza this summer?"

Brian and Steve looked at Jay. Justin looked skeptical.

"I don't know. You used to have to drag Brian kicking and screaming to a family function. Anyway, we have a place on Lake Cuomo, in Italy and usually we spend several weeks there with the kids and some of our friends. Anyway, this year, we were planning on inviting the whole Pittsburgh family for a week or two. We have plenty of space and even a couple of guest houses on the property if you and Steve would like to come and need some privacy. Either way you're more than welcome to come, but don't tell Michael because I plan on surprising Deb with the trip. She's never been to our place."

"That's really nice of you Justin, but usually Brian and I get Gus for a few weeks in the summer and take him to our cabin in Massachusetts."

"No problem, I totally understand. We were planning on inviting Lindsay, Mel and Gus as well, and our son is about Gus's age. But we'll work around it. Maybe when you guys have Gus, Lindsay and Mel will use it as a getaway."

Brian didn't know what came over him. Maybe it was the nostalgia of their chat down memory lane but he said, "You know, I think that would be nice. I haven't seen everyone all together in years and I'm sure Gus would love to have another kid his age to hang out with. We've been to Italy once and would love to go back. Get us the details and we'll see if we can't work it out."

Brian looked at Steve and smiled. His face was blank but he said, "Sure, sounds nice."

Brenner/Vanguard ended up with the new account to launch Quantum 8's new hybrid tablet.

Justin and Jay returned to San Francisco and their life which was their kids. Justin hated being away from them. Even though he and Jay only had joint custody of Jonathan Jr. 15 and Cassidy 13, Jay's kids with his ex-wife Morgan, he couldn't love them any more than if they were his own biological children. It had taken some time before Morgan was comfortable with two "fags" having shared custody of her kids, even though it was San Francisco where they lived, but now they all got along well. Jonathan Jr. or Jon as they called him and Cassidy loved Justin and considered him their other dad. They also had a five year old daughter named Daviny that was carried for them by a surrogate. They were a happy family.

Justin, Jay and the kids returned to New York the next month for Justin exhibit at MOMA and Brian and Steve would also attend the opening. Debbie, Lindsay, Jennifer, Molly and Daphne were flying in for the opening as well. The day before the show Justin received a call.

"Hello?"

"Justin, how are you?"

"Hey Brian. I'm good. How are you? How's Steve?"

"We're both good….listen, I was wondering what you were doing for lunch today?"

"I don't really have any plans. Why, what's up?"

"Well I thought maybe you'd like to grab lunch today. My treat. Kind of a pre-opening celebration."

"Well, Jay won't be able to join us, but if you and Steve can stand just me, then sure. Where and what time?"

"How about Spartan on 38th? Say 1:00 o'clock?"

"Sure, I'll see you there."

Brian arrived alone, just after Justin and they were lead to a table. "Where's Steve?"

"Oh, I was just planning it to be the two of us. We haven't had a chance for just the two of us to sit down and talk since I saw you MOMA."

Justin furrowed his brow and cocked his head slightly sideways to take in Brian.

"Well, I didn't think you'd want to have time with just me to sit down like friends. Does Steve know you're here?"

"No, I don't have to report to him that I want to have lunch with you."

Justin burst out with a laugh. "What!"

"What?"

"Brian, I like Steve. You know I do. But before last month, I hadn't seen or heard from you in 8 years. And if I remember correctly, I invited you to a show I was having and you brought Steve along; which was fine with me. But you proceeded to let me know in no uncertain terms that you and Steve knew I was still in love with you, but that I was dreaming because it was never going to happen. Steve was your soul mate, blah, blah, blah. I said then that I wanted us to remain friends and you said yeah sure after some long consideration as if you were doing me a favor. Not long after that, I tried to keep in touch, but you made it clear that you had no desire to remain friends with me. I realize it probably came from Steve's directive, but then again it probably partially came from you too. Grown tired of the twink who wouldn't leave. I continued to invite you to shows for a while, got no response, but then I gave up and moved on with my life. You were happy, I found happiness and all's well that ends well right…..Look, I'm glad we're back in touch and I'd like us to remain friends, but don't pretend that Steve would be too thrilled that you and I are having lunch, minus him. Although, I don't see why not. As he told me once, you and he were meant to be. There's nothing, not even my tight little ass that could tear you two apart."

Brian was silent for a moment not sure what to say. He looked contrite. "Look Justin, I didn't mean any disrespect by this lunch. I've realized since we've been back in touch that I have missed having you as a friend in my life. You're right, Steve did have a problem with us remaining friends and I don't blame him. He is a decent man Justin. I just think it was hard not to feel threatened by you because he knew that I did love you."

"Yes, and as you both beat into my head, you loved us both. You just loved Steve more."

"You're right, I did love you both. But as much as he could bluster and say to you that you had no chance of ever stealing me away, in truth he was always worried that I'd go back to you. So, he asked me to make a choice, and I had to choose his and my relationship over friendship with you. It was wrong because you were blameless in all this and I shouldn't have had to choose. But I want you to know that I'm very sorry that I had to make that choice and I hope that we can be real friends once again."

"What's that you used to say 'sorry is bullshit'?"

"Justin, I have realized over the years that sorry is absolutely not bullshit. I have done a lot of things to be sorry for. I just want us to again try to really be friends. Without you keeping me at a polite arm's length. I know I've probably got to earn some trust there, but honestly I never thought that you wouldn't be a big part of my life always, even after Steve and I got together."

"Brian, really, I don't hold any ill will towards either of you. Yeah, I was hurt for a long time. But life goes on. Anyway, enough with the dramatics; I'm starved, let's order." He smiled a genuine smile at Brian.

With the ice broken, Brian and Justin had a really great lunch and good conversation. It felt a little like old times, before things got weird between them.

TBC


End file.
